Caring Too Much
by Anjirika
Summary: *Spoilers for the Season Finale, based on the preview* Detective Kate Beckett come to the realization that sometimes caring too much isn't a bad thing. *Just a drabble* Please R&R I'll return the favor. *First Castle Fic* UST --Rated T for language--


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit off their usage in this fan fiction. The only thing that I get is the fact that the voices are no longer in my head.

_A/N: This story is based on the preview for the season finale where Kate is told that Castle's been shot. I couldn't believe it and I just had to write this little drabble because…well, I love the show so much and I am praying that it'll be picked up for a second season. We should find out soonish shouldn't we? _

**CARING TOO MUCH**

_He's been shot… _Kate had hardly believed it when she had been told but seeing the man who had been a constant presence in her life for the last couple months just laying there on the hospital bed pale as a ghost and as unmoving as a stone made her have to face the reality of the situation.

"Detective Beckett?" asked Alexis as she came into the room, still in her prom dress although her hair had fallen out of its updo in the hours since she had been at the hospital. "What are you doing here?"

Kate rose unsure of how to begin. "I uh—"

"Did you catch him?" Alexis asked. "The guy who did this?"

Kate glanced back at Rick before turning to Alexis. "No. Uh—not yet."

Alexis looked at Kate with narrowed eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"To uh, see how he's doing." Kate answered her voice more vulnerable than Alexis had ever heard it before. "How is he doing?"

"Not good," Alexis stated with a wavering voice. "The doctors said that there was a lot of internal damage and that uh…they repaired it the best they could but he's uh…he's slipped into a coma and there's some minor swelling of the brain from when he fell to the ground…" she paused a moment to regain her composure and she could see the absolute fear that was emanating from Kate. "…they might have to take him back into surgery but we just…we just have to wait."

'Wait.' Kate thought bitterly. 'That's what I've done. Waited too long…'

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis asked her voice breaking.

"It's Kate."

"Kate," Alexis began again with tears welling in her eyes. "Do you think that my Dad is going to—is going to—?"

"Oh no." Kate assured as she took the young girl into her arms. "Your father's not going to die Alexis. He's strong. Too strong to let go of you and your grandmother, he's not going to let go of you. I promise."

Alexis shook her head and pulled back. "You can't promise."

"No," Kate agreed with a grim determination coming over her. "But I can promise that I'll catch the bastard who shot your father."

"Then maybe you should get going," came a voice from the doorway. Kate and Alexis turned to see Meredith standing there.

"Mom!" Alexis exclaimed as she turned to embrace her mother.

"I uh—I'll be going now." Kate stated as she left the mother and daughter alone feeling as though she had no place. After all who was she to care so much Rick Castle when she wasn't even family.

"Wait! Detective Beckett! Kate!" Alexis exclaimed as she raced after Kate.

Kate paused and turned. Alexis came up to her and gave her another hug. "Thank you Kate," she stated with a smile. "Dad will be glad to know that you cared enough to come."

Kate smiled and nodded. 'Maybe I care too much,' she thought to herself.

"Well I'm not sure if he needs any more people who care," Kate stated as she looked up to see Martha and Meredith embracing. "I mean he has you, your mother, your grandmother…."

"And you," Alexis stated. "If anyone can help him, it's you."

"Yeah," Kate agreed even though she wasn't so sure of herself. "I better get going. Uh…call me if there's any news."

Alexis, who Kate decided was far too strong for a young girl nodded and even managed a half smile. "I will Kate. I will." And with that Alexis watched as Kate Beckett walked away determined to solve this latest case. Even though it wasn't a homicide case it did involve some one that she cared about and Kate was going to ensure that when Castle awoke he would be greeted with the knowledge that the man who shot him would be behind bars.

'Maybe caring too much isn't a bad thing,' Kate thought to herself with a half smile of her own as she got into her unmarked cop car. 'Maybe it's not a bad thing at all.'

_A/N2: So when I saw the preview tonight I nearly fell out of my seat. Castle—shot? *ugh* I hope that the show is renewed because I would hate for the season to end with Castle being shot…not that he's going to die or anything. He is the main character…Anyhoo leave a review and cross your fingers that next Monday comes sooner than we think._


End file.
